The Good & The Bad
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: Yugi is his regular self. Waiting in the game shop for a new delivery one day, but what will this new delivery bring? Read and find out :) Rated M for safety Swearing, Fighting, some blood, lemon in a later chapter :) Remember to review :)
1. Ch 1:Special Delivery

**Me: Okay, again with Puzzleshipping. Sorry I just think these two are great together :)**

**Yami: Thats because we are. *cuddles Yugi***

**Yugi: Oh, Yami.**

**Me: ANYWAY! The boys ARE older in this fanfic. They're 21 XD and their friends are 21 and older. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this exactly, but I know where I want the general idea to go... So, I'll start writing and we'll see where this takes us :) okay? So buckle up and enjoy the adventure! BOYS!**

**Yugi & Yami: Nickey doesn't own anything. YGO belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Warning: Yaoi, if you don't like it, don't read it. There will be loves and maybe some fluffyness ALSO! This is my first attempt at a Lemon ;) So constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flames please :) haha! Idk about anything else at this very moment, but will inform you when it comes along :)**

**The Good & The Bad**

**Ch. 1**

**Special delivery**

It was a typical day in the game shop. Yugi's grandpa had passed away a few months ago, leaving the game shop to him. Luckily Yugi didn't have to do everything alone. His best friend Joey came to help him all the time. They spent almost every day together. Today, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Serenity were there, so Yugi had plenty of company. Currently they were waiting on the shipment of new games. It was only a bag full of trading cards for now. The company told him that the person delivering was new and that he was on a motorcycle with the bag. Yugi thought it was a little weird, but it was only a bag of cards, so there was no need for a big delivery truck.

"I wonder what the new delivery person looks like" Tea said.

"I wonder if its another guy" Serenity said.

"Most likely, theres only a few girls that work there that actually deliver" Tea told her.

"Delivery for a Motou, Yugi." Called a voice. They all turned to see a tall man standing in the door. He was wearing black boots with what looked like belts across them. He wore black leather pants, a white tank top under a black leather jacket, and a black choker wrapped around his neck. He was holding the bag of trading cards and a red helmet. His hair was a lot like Yugi's hair. It was tri-colored, and spiked back instead of out like Yugi's. He had blonde bangs framing his face, some shooting back into his black hair, and red tips to his black hair. He had crimson colored eyes, and his features were more angular. He looked very mature compared to Yugi.

"Thats m-me" Yugi stuttered.

The man handed him the bag and the clipboard to sign. Yugi felt his face heat up a little bit being so close to this guy. "T-Thanks..." Yugi looked at the guy.

"Name's Yami" the guy said putting his hand out for Yugi to shake.

Yugi shook his hand and smiled at him, "Thanks Yami" Yugi said.

"All in a days work" Yami said with a wink before turning and walking back out the door.

Once he was gone Yugi felt his knees give out and he was on the floor. "Oh, my Gods..." Yugi gasped.

"Hey Yug, you okay?" Joey asked hanging over his friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." Yugi said dreamily.

"Are you sure Yug? You look like you've seen a hamburger!" Joey said waving his hand in front of Yugi's face.

"I'm sure, I'm good, that guy was GORGEOUS!" Yugi screamed, jumping up, almost knocking Joey over.

"Yugi is in l-o-v-e loooovvveee" Malik sang.

"Aww, Yugi, that guy was a good looker though" Ryou said.

"You think he has any friends?" Joey asked.

They all started laughing. "Okay you guys, lets get these cards put out so we can go to that night club tonight" Yugi said.

"Right" They all yelled.

**Me: Well, there's the first chapter ^^**

**Yugi: *looks at Yami* Talk about a hunk ;)**

**Yami: Review please ;)**


	2. Ch 2: Nightly Knight

**Me: Okay, so I decided to post a second chapter because the first one just wasn't long enough to tell what's goin on in the story, but it did introduce the daring Yami :) lol. ANYWAY! In this Chapter u get to meet the whole gang, Yami's whole group, and the boys are a little silly in this chapter :D lol**

**Yami: Fkin Duke... -.-'**

**Me: Oh hush Yami, he's like your brother :)**

**Yami: Well, Nickey doesn't own anything :)**

**Me: Thank you Yami ^^**

**Ch. 2**

**Nightly Knight**

Headed towards the night club, dressed in their best, they were joking around with each other, laughing and having a good time. Yugi wore dark blue leather pants, a black tank top, black boots, and a dark blue choker with similar belts around his wrists. Joey had on black pants and boots, and a green tank top with a belt around his right wrist. Tristan wore black leather pants with an orange tank top, black boots, and a gold watch on his left wrist. Ryou wore white pants, black boots, a dark blue shirt and a black band around his right wrist. Malik wore tan leather pants, a purple vest with a couple buttons undone at the top, a gold chain around his neck and a watch around his left wrist. Serenity wore a black spaghetti strap under a white strapless see through shirt, a short black leather skirt, knee-high black leather boots, silver bangle bracelets on her right wrist and a black choker around her neck. Tea wore a black tank top under a pink off-the-shoulder shirt that went down to her thighs, black leggings, black strappy sandles, and a black band around her right wrist.

When they entered it was as if all eyes turned to them. They ignored it though and they all headed up to the bar to order some drinks. "This place is amazing" Serenity said.

"Hey baby girl" a voice said.

Turning around Serenity was met with a big bulky man. "E-Excuse me?" Serenity stuttered.

"I said 'Hey baby girl'" He said with a wink.

"Listen buddy, we don't want any problems, so just back away and leave my sister alone" Joey told the guy.

"Why don't you let your sister make her own decisions punk" the guy said grabbing Serenity's arm.

"HEY!" They all turned to find none other than Yami standing there "Why don't you let the girl go before you get your head beat in."

"Why don't you butt out Sennen" The guy spit back.

"Big mistake pal" Yami said with a smirk.

Out of nowhere a fist made contact with the guy's cheek, making him release Serenity. Yami then grabbed ahold of him and flipped him to the ground where the bouncers came and kicked him out. "You okay?" Yami asked Serenity

"Yeah, thanks" Serenity said.

"Oh, don't thank me, thank Mai" he said motioning to a blonde woman. She was tall, her hair was long and silky looking. She wore a white strapless shirt that was see through at the stomach and back, a leather purple skirt was on her hips and black knee high boots were on her feet. She had on a black choker, and golden earrings.

"Thank you Mai, I'm Serenity, this is my brother Joey, and our friends, Tristan, Ryou, Malik, Tea, and Yugi" Serenity pointed them out when she said their names.

"Well its nice to meet you all" Mai said, turning to Yami she continued "I'm headed back to our group, you should bring your friends along." Then she walked off.

"You guys wanna join us?" Yami asked them. "Don't worry, we're not to crazy."

"Sure" They all said

"Okay, c'mon" He led them through the crowd to the VIP section, he said a few words to the guard and then they passed through.

"YAMI!" was all they heard before Yami disappeared to the floor with another body.

"DUKE! GET OFF OF ME!" Yami yelled.

"I got you bro!" Duke yelled before he got up running.

"Yeah, you better run!" Yami yelled while getting up and brushing himself off. He turned to the others before he continued "sorry about that, Duke is crazy."

They all just laughed. "So Yami, we hear you found some new friends" another voice said as they walked back to a back room.

"Hey Seto, and yeah, I did, I brought them all back here to meet you guys. Where'd Duke go?" Just as he said that he was tackled to the floor in a brotherly headlock. "GET OFF ME" Yami yelled while they were wrestling.

"Ignore those two" Seto said turning to the new group. "That'll never end, they're to much like brothers. I'm Seto Kaiba, you've already met Mai Valentine and Yami Sennen, that over there wrestling with Yami is Duke Devilin, and those two over there arm wrestling are Bakura and Marik. That arm wrestle will turn into a wrestling match in a minute."

"Well" Yugi began "I'm Yugi Motou, this is Joey and Serenity Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, and those two are Ryou and Malik."

"Well, its nice to meet you, but you may want to hurry up and get seated in this booth. Yami and Duke are fixin to get a little rougher in their wrestling" They all sat in the booth next to Seto watching the wrestling match. "Duke is always trying to beat Yami."

"Has he beat him yet?" Yugi asked.

"Not a chance, Yami may not look like much but he's a real ass kicker" Mai told them.

Sure enough Yami flipped Duke on his back and got him in a head lock before bringing him to his feet. Grinding his fist into Duke's hair Yami started asking him if he was gonna quit. "Yes!" Duke yelled "You're messing up my hair! Let me go!" Yami let him go and Duke started straightening his hair out.

"AMBUSH!" Marik and Bakura yelled as they tackled Yami and Duke to the floor with an "oof!"

"I think that with you guys I spend more time on the floor than I do walking" Yami joked.

That had them all laughing. Getting off the floor and brushing themselves off the four of them joined the others at the booth. "Yami, you gotta work tomorrow?" Seto asked.

"Hell yes" Yami groaned. "I guess at least they let me do the little stuff on my bike. I don't like driving those trucks, that one guy keeps getting pissed because I make him drive the truck when I have to deliver."

"Oh. What about you Duke?"

"Yep, I hate my job dude. Its really getting on my last nerve. The boss keeps yelling at me because I'm not working hard enough, I've heard the whole 'you can do better' lecture like five hundred times already" Duke complained.

"Mai, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Working till three Seto."

"Marik? Bakura?"

"Same" They both said.

"Wow, we have no lives except for work." Seto sighed. "What about you guys?"

"I have to run the game shop" Yugi said.

"I'll be working with him" Joey said.

"I'm doing therapy with little kids at the hospital" Serenity told them.

"I'll be helping her" Tristan said.

"I have to pack and get ready to leave for New York" Tea said.

"And we're working at the animal shelter" Ryou and Malik said together.

"What do you do Seto?" Yugi asked.

"I run Kaiba Corp." Seto said.

"Wow, that's a big company" Yugi said.

"Yeah and its a pain in the ass to run" Seto turned to slap Yami in the chest who had fallen asleep in his seat.

Yami slowly opened his eyes "What?"

"Don't 'what?' me. We have company and you're snoozin"

"I'd rather fall asleep here than on my bike while going down the road." Yami said closing his eyes again.

"You wouldn't fall asleep on the bike anyway. You get pumped up with adrenalin when we ride."

"True." Yami sighed as he sat up.

"Hey guys, I've gotta go, my plane leaves tomorrow night and I have tons of packing to do" Tea said as she got up.

"Okay Tea, hope we catch ya before ya leave tomorrow!" Yugi yelled as she left.

They sat there laughing and joking with each other. Taking a liking to one another, and getting to know each other. Yugi's group noticed that Yami's group didn't drink. Now that they were all sitting here getting to know each other they finally looked at what the others were wearing. Yami was in his black leather pants with a red tank top, black leather jacket, his black boots from earlier, and a black choker. Seto wore dark blue leather pants with a light blue tank top and a jacket to match his pants. Duke wore dark red leather pants a matching leather vest over a black tank top with dice earrings in his ears. Bakura wore white leather pants with a matching white vest and a dark blue tank top underneath. Marik wore brown leather pants with a matching vest and a light purple tank top underneath.

"HEY STOP!" They heard someone yell. They turned to see a big burly man running towards them. Yami had drifted off once again, and wasn't aware of anything. That is until a fist made contact with his face and knocked him to the floor.

"FUCK YOU SENNEN" The man yelled. It was the guy from earlier.

"YAMI!" Yugi yelled, fearing the worst.

They were all shocked when they heard chuckling coming from Yami. "Big mistake mother fucker" Yami growled before he looked up and it seemed like his eyes were glowing. It all happened so fast they barely caught site of what happened. Yami took one leap and punched the guy right in the face, knocking him into the wall. Yami grabbed the guy by the throat, his eyes still glowing with rage, he started punching him. The guy fell unconcious but he didn't stop. Yugi ran to Yami with tears in his eyes and grabbed his arm "Yami stop!" He yelled.

Yami turned to Yugi, rage still glowing in his eyes. But seeing tears in Yugi's eyes he softened and dropped the man. He couldn't explain it, but seeing Yugi cry made his heart break. He turned to Yugi and held on to him. "Okay Yugi, I'll stop." He said slowly.

"Really?" Yugi looked up at him tears still running down his face.

"Yes, now please stop crying." Yami said wiping away a tear.

"Okay!" Yugi smiled hugging Yami.

The others just sat there with their mouths open, shocked at what just happened. Yami's group however was shocked that he would stop, because when Yami got pissed, he didn't stop. Coming back over to them Yami sat down and Yugi sat next to him. "What?" Yami asked Seto who was still staring at him with his mouth open.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Seto yelled.

"He hit me, so I kicked his ass." Yami said looking confused.

"NOT THAT! You never calm down. EVER!"

"So..?"

"Never mind! But we will talk about this later."

"Seto... You get more and more like Aunt Maggie every day.."

"I am not like my mom!"

"I beg to differ.."

"WAIT!" Joey interrupted. "You're mom is his aunt? So you two are cousins?!"

"Yeah, thats usually how people are related when moms are someone else's aunt..." Yami smarted off.

"Well, why didn't you tell us you two were cousins?!"

"Didn't think it was that big of a deal" Yami raised an eyebrow looking from Seto to Joey.

"Well, its not, I just would've liked to of known, that explains why you two are so close."

"We're not that close Joey..."

"Oh.."

"Anyway!" Seto interrupted "If you two are done, I think it's time we head home."

"Yeah, Yeah" Yami said.

**Me: Aaaaand theres the 2nd chapter ^^ lil bit of a psycho Yami there huh? lol! oh well... :P**

**Yami & Yugi: *Waves* CYA NEXT TIME!**


	3. Ch 3: Romantic Ride

**Me: Thank you for the reviews you guys ^^ And for all the favorites :) I appreciate it ^^ and so does Yami and Yugi.**

**Yami & Yugi: *waves***

**Me: Anyway, heres the 3rd chappy :) and maybe next chapter will be a lemon? :**

**Yami: And Nickey doesn't own anything :)**

**Ch. 3**

**Romantic Ride**

They all headed outside towards the other groups bikes. "You guys ever been on a motorbike?" Seto asked them.

They all shook their heads no. "Then you're in for a treat" Yami said smirking and handing Yugi a helmet. Yugi looked at him a little scared. "Relax," Yami told him "you trust me right?" Yugi thought for a moment. Did he trust him? He'd only known him since this morning's delivery, but he hadn't given him a reason not to trust him. So he nodded his head yes. "Good" Yami smiled and put the helmet on Yugi's head, before putting on his own.

Seto threw Joey a helmet "Here mutt!" he said while putting his own on.

"Mutt? Who you callin a mutt?" Joey yelled.

"Oh simmer down puppy, and put your helmet on."

Joey glared at Seto and put his helmet on.

"Hey pretty lady, catch!" Mai yelled to Serenity.

"Okay, thanks! This is gonna be so much fun" Serenity yelled.

"Hey Mai, be careful with my sister okay?" Joey called to her.

"Don't worry Joey, I'll protect her. I punched that one guy in the face for putting his hands on her remember."

"Right" Joey nodded.

"Here ya go douche" Duke yelled at Tristan.

"Who are you callin a douche ya douche?" Tristan yelled back catching the helmet.

"You ya douche!" Duke yelled back.

"Just fuck already!" Yami yelled.

"Fuck you Sennen!" Duke yelled back laughing.

Yami chuckled. "Here Ryou!" Bakura called.

"Thanks" Ryou called back.

"Here Malik" Marik said slinging the helmet down on Malik's head.

"Jee thanks" Malik said.

After all their helmets were on they started climbing on the bikes. Marik and Malik got on a black and purple bike. Bakura and Ryou climbed on a Black and dark blue bike. Mai and Serenity got on a white and purple bike. Duke and Tristan got on a dark red and white bike. Seto and Joey got on a white and blue bike. Yami and Yugi got on a black and bright red bike.

Yugi jumped when Yami started the bike but kept ahold of him anyway. He heard Yami chuckling. "Did I scare ya?" Yami yelled back at him.

"Only a little" Yugi yelled back.

"Just make sure you hold on to me!"

"I'm not letting go until my feet hit the ground!"

Yami chuckled at Yugi "Okay, good!"

They took off down the road, Yami leading the way with Seto right beside him. Mai and Duke behind them and Marik and Bakura at the back. They split off in seperate directions taking their passengers home. Marik, Bakura, and Duke went left, Seto and Mai went right with Joey yelling to Yugi that he'd see him tomorrow, and Yami went straight ahead with Yugi. "Are you having fun?!" Yami yelled back at Yugi.

"This is amazing!"

"Wanna see something really amazing?!"

"Yeah! This is way to much fun!"

"Cool, because there is something I want you to see!"

They took off and headed toward the outskirts of town. They stopped at the bottom of a hill. Yugi wasn't sure where they were, but he knew Yami wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Yami shut the bike off and put the kick stand down. He hopped off still holding on to the bike and helped Yugi down. He took off his helmet and sat it on the bike then took off Yugi's helmet and did the same. "C'mon, you have to see this" Yami said grabbing Yugi's hand and pulling him up the hill.

"Ugh, are we there yet? I'm tired of climbing" Yugi panted.

Yami chuckled "Almost, it'll be worth the climb I promise."

When they reached the top Yugi fell over. "I'm... so... tired" He panted.

Yami couldn't help but chuckle at Yugi. "I'd catch your breath before you look up then."

Yugi gave him a confused look, but Yami just smiled down at him. After he caught his breath he sat up next to Yami and indeed his breath was taken away at the sight. It was so beautiful. The lights of Domino met the lights from the stars and the full moon so perfectly. "It's so beautiful" Yugi gasped.

"Yeah, it is" Yami smiled. "I come up here all the time. As a kid, when I got sick of life, I'd come up here, and look down on the rest of the world like they looked down on me." Yugi looked at Yami as he continued his story, shocked that Yami would actually tell him anything about himself. "My mom would always make me do things around the house while she went out on dates with a bunch of men. One night I got sick of her yelling at me and I ran away, I came here to clear my head." Yami laid back and folded his hands behind his head, one knee bent up and the other laid flat. "It is really weird Yugi."

"What's weird Yami?" Yugi asked looking back at where Yami laid in the grass.

"I've never stopped when I snap..."

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier, in the night club, when that guy punched me in the face. I snapped, and I beat the crap out of him. Usually, I wouldn't stop. But you made me. I saw you crying, and I felt terrible..."

"B-But why?"

"I don't know..." He said, sitting back up "Something about you crying made me realize that I scared you... And I felt terrible for doing it, so I stopped my rage and held onto you.."

Yugi smiled and leaned his head on Yami's shoulder. Yami looked over at him blushing slightly, but he smiled and put his head over on Yugi's. "Yami?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship."

"What kind of relationship Yugi?" Yami asked smirking.

"W-Well" Yugi was blushing a red color "Unless you'd rather it just be a friendship."

Yami chuckled at seeing Yugi so flustered. He reached down and gently grabbed Yugi's chin, making him look up at him. "I would love a relationship with you" Yami smirked with a wink. Yami brought him in for a quick but passionate kiss. Yugi thought for sure he was gonna pass out. His breath just didn't get a chance to come back to him and stay. When they broke apart there was nothing but love in both of their eyes. "Here" Yami said pulling out a chain from under his shirt, Yugi hadn't even noticed he was wearing.

"What is it?" Yugi asked after it was around his neck. It had two dog tags on it.

"They were my grandpa's dog tags."

"B-But Yami, you should wear these."

"I want you to wear them, that way you have a piece of me every where you go."

"Th-Thank you. But you should have something of mine too." Yugi said unclasping a golden chain from around his neck. "Here, this one belonged to my grandpa." He told Yami as he clasped it around his neck.

"Thank you Yugi" Yami said as he kissed him on the cheek.

"Its funny Yami" Yugi said sitting back on his hands looking up at the sky.

"What is?"

"You act like such a bad ass in front of your friends, but you're like putty when its just me and you" Yugi giggled looking over to Yami.

"Who knew you could use bad words?!" Yami gasped playfully.

"Ha ha, very funny!"

"It is pretty funny huh?"

"Yeah" Yugi giggled.

"But if ya don't act like a bad ass and learn to be a bad ass, you're gonna get walked on."

"I don't think anyone can walk on you Yami. But I'm not a bad ass." Yugi said looking down at the ground.

"I like it that way" Yami whispered in his ear. Yugi shivered with chills.

"W-Why do you like it that way?"

"Because that means that I can protect you, and I will."

"Who knew that when you delivered those cards this morning that this was how we would end our day" Yugi giggle playfully at Yami.

"Now THATS funny" Yami chuckled with Yugi.

Yugi suprised Yami with a kiss. This kiss was long and passionate. They only broke when they needed air. Yami looked lovingly at Yugi before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "We should probably get you home, you have to open the game shop in the morning, and I have to make deliveries."

"Yeah" Yugi sighed. "You're right... Race you down the hill!" He yelled running past Yami.

"Hey!" Yami yelled after him, running down the hill, snatching ahold of Yugi, and rolling with him to the bottom of the hill. They were both dizzy and laughing uncontrollably when they reached the bottom.

"That was fun" Yugi said finally able to see straight.

"Yeah, it was" Yami laughed. He gave Yugi a quick peck on the cheek. "We better get going" he sighed.

"Yeah, time to ride bitches!" Yugi yelled as he jumped up next to Yami.

Yami burst out laughing at the sudden outburst. "Oh Yugi, I'll never get used to your silly antics."

Yugi blushed a light pink but grinned anyway. "I'm silly" he said scratching his head sheepishly.

"Yes, yes you are."

Yami took ahold of Yugi's helmet and put it over his head, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before putting it on the rest of the way. He grabbed ahold of his helmet and slipped it on before getting on the bike and kicking the kickstand back up. Yugi jumped on the back before they took off together. "Yami! Can I ask you a question!?"

"Sure! I don't see why not!"

"Is it hard?!"

"Is what hard?!"

"Riding a bike! Is it hard to do?!"

"Depends on what kind of bike you have! Some are heavier than others!"

"What about this one?!"

"What are you getting at Yugi?!"

"Could you teach me?!"

"I can try! But not tonight! Maybe this weekend!"

"Okay!" Yugi yelled and held on tighter to Yami.

**Me: Hope u all enjoyed! :) R&R plz :)**


	4. Ch 4: Arriving Home & Lemonade

**Me: Okay I'm posting 4 and 5 together.. 4 is kinda rushed cuz its my first lemon and I'm not very good at it ^^ But, I tried... and 5 is a pretty silly chapter... So they'll both be posted together because they kind of go together, and for those of you that didn't want to read the lemon, chapter 5 is there so u can keep going with the story :) Enjoy guys! And for u lemon lovers : I hope u enjoy my rushed lemon XD it kinda turned to lemonade in my rush :D lol but I guess its okay... XD I don't own YGO :)**

**Ch. 4**

**Arriving home and a Lemon ;)**

**(A/N: basically this chapter is a lemon)**

Arriving back at the Kame game shop Yami and Yugi hopped off the bike. Yugi took off his helmet and tried to hand it back to Yami but Yami just held his hand up at it. "You keep it. You'll be needing it again" he said with a wink.

"Right." Yugi put his helmet on the bike then went over and removed Yami's helmet.

"Yugi, what are you-" He was cut off when Yugi pushed their lips together in a passionate but needy kiss. Yami grabbed Yugi's hips and pulled him close. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck bringing him closer, if possible. Yami grabbed Yugi's thighs and made him wrap his legs around his waist. They couldn't get enough of each other but the need for air rose up and they had to break the kiss.

"Yugi, you should get inside" Yami whispered in his ear, trailing kisses down his jaw line to his neck.

"I'm... not... leaving you" Yugi panted in his ear.

"Who said I was leaving" Yami whispered to him with a smirk, resting his forehead against Yugi's.

Yugi pulled out the key to unlock the door and handed it to Yami. "Why don't you let us in" he purred in Yami's ear.

Yami grabbed his keys and the helmets and unlocked the door. Tossing the helmets to the side he took hold of Yugi's thighs again and locked the door. They started kissing again. Yami licked Yugi's bottom lip and Yugi opened his mouth for him to enter. Yugi tasted like vanilla and strawberries. Yami tasted like some sort of spice, like cinnamon or nutmeg. They got in playful little war with their tongues, which Yami won.

"Y-Yami" Yugi panted when they broke apart "u-upstairs, g-go."

"As you wish love." Yami said pressing their lips back together.

"Last... door... on... the left" Yugi said between kisses.

"Okay" Yami said pulling Yugi's shirt off. He took off Yugi's choker and started nipping, sucking, and kissing his neck. Yugi leaned his head so Yami could get to his neck easier letting out little mewls of pleasure. Yami trailed kisses up to Yugi's ears and nipped and licked his ear before kissing down his jawline to plant a kiss on his lips.

Yugi pushed Yami's jacket off on their way to the room, and pulled his shirt over his head. Yanking off Yami's choker Yugi started nipping at his neck. Yami tilted his head giving Yugi easier access to his target. Opening up the door to the room, Yami made Yugi pull his head up and started a passionate and hungry kiss.

Yugi pulled away from the kiss and made Yami sit on the bed while he straddled his legs on either side of the older one. He cupped Yami's face in his hands and pulled him back into the kiss. Yami started undoing Yugi's belts and threw them to the ground before starting to unbutton the younger's pants. Yugi pushed Yami back onto the bed and started undoing his belts and pants. Yami then suprised Yugi by flipping him so that Yugi was under Yami. In one swift move Yugi's pants and boxers were gone. "You're sure you wanna do this?" Yami asked Yugi.

"I'm sure, just take me Yami" Yugi said softly before bringing Yami's face back down into a kiss.

Yami smiled at him. "Okay."

"Don't you think you're a little over dressed Yami?"

"I guess I am" Yami chuckled getting rid of his pants and boxers as well. "Happy now?"

"I'd be happier if you'd get back down here and take me."

"Theres no rush little one" Yami chuckled. He leaned down and kissed Yugi before starting a trail of kisses down his jaw line, to his neck, and finally down to his chest. He started licking and sucking on Yugi's right nipple until he was satisfied with it. Then he turned his attention to the left one. Once he was satisfied he left a trail of kisses down Yugi's stomach placing soft kisses at the base of Yugi's erection.

"Y-Yaah-miii s-st-oop t-tea-teasing" Yugi moaned.

"As you wish little one" Yami said before licking up Yugi's manhood to the tip. Then he proceeded to take it into his mouth, holding down Yugi's hips with one hand while holding the younger's erection with the other. Yugi started moaning and grabbing at Yami's hair as the older one continued to bob up and down. Feeling his climax coming Yugi tried to warn Yami. "Y-Y-Yaah-mii, I-I-I'm g-gonna, nngh" He came inside Yami's mouth. Yami swallowed it all though, leaving enough to lube up three of his fingers.

Yugi tensed seeing Yami lube up his fingers. "Yugi, this is gonna be alot easier if you relax." Yugi nodded and relaxed a little bit. Yami entered his fingers one at a time, shushing and soothing Yugi with each one, trying to help him relax while he stretched his entrance. With his three fingers inside he moved them around trying to find a certain spot. "Ah! Yami!" Yugi cried out.

Yami smirked 'found it' he thought. Thrusting his fingers into that spot a few more times before pulling them out. Yugi whimpered at the loss, but soon found Yami on top of him. He looked at Yami's face and knew what he was thinking. Reaching up into the night stand he pulled out a bottle of lube and handed it to Yami. Yami smiled innocently at him, "Its almost like you read my mind" Yami said.

"Your face gave it away."

Yami lubed himself up and put himself at Yugi's entrance, "You ready?" Yugi gulped but nodded. Yami pushed himself into Yugi and held himself still so Yugi could get comfortable. A couple tears ran down Yugi's cheeks "Shhh, just relax" Yami soothed him. Yugi relaxed and moved his hips to experiment earning a groan from Yami he did it again. Yami knew he was ready so he pulled out to the tip and slammed into Yugi's sweet spot over and over again.

"Y-Yami! Ah! Oh! Gods!" Yugi moaned. He scratched his way down Yami's back earning a groan from Yami.

They continued on in this rhythym until they both reached their climax moaning each others name during their release. Yami was barely able to hold himself up over Yugi. Panting and sweating they sat there just looking into each other's eyes. Yami leaned down slowly and kissed Yugi on the lips. "I love you Yami" Yugi whispered after they broke the kiss.

Yami smiled "I love you too Yugi" he whispered before claiming Yugi's lips for another kiss. Yami slowly pulled out of Yugi and fell over beside of him on the bed. "We should probably get cleaned up before we fall asleep" Yami said through a yawn.

"Yeah" Yugi yawned "we probably should."

Neither were able to move though. So Yami grabbed the sheet and pulled it up over them before falling asleep with Yugi nuzzled into his chest. He made sure to wrap his arms around him before he fell asleep though. Kissing his forehead he told him goodnight and fell asleep next to his lover.

* * *

**Me: *whispers* and thats the end of the lemon ^^ now then R&R but try not to wake the sleepy lovers ;) Ch. 5 comin to ya!**


	5. Ch 5: Poor Yami's Nose

**Me: Okay so posting Ch. 5 with Ch. 4 because ch. 4 was a lemon :) lol sooo Now heres chapter 5 and poor Yami this chapter XD oh well... Yami is just getting beat up all over my fanfics XD I'm a terrible person... Sorry Yami, next fanfic I promise not to get u beat up... okay, maybe not the NEXT fanfic... BUT there will be one where u don't get beat up ^^ promise! :) and remember I do not own YGO :)**

**Ch. 5**

**Poor Yami's Nose**

**(A/N: This chapter is kinda funny lol)**

They woke up at 7 a.m. the next morning. "Ugh" Yami groaned as he stretched. He looked down at Yugi still nuzzled into his chest asleep. "Yugi" he whispered shaking Yugi gently. "Yugi"

"Just five more minutes Yami..." Yugi groaned sleepily.

"Yugi its seven a.m., get up"

"Ugh!" Yugi groaned stretching and accidently punching Yami in the nose.

"OUCH!" Yami yelled holding his nose.

"Oh my gosh! Yami are you okay?! I did NOT mean to do that!"

"Relax. I'm fine." Yami said pinching his nose.

"Your voice sounds funny" Yugi giggled.

"Oh, NOW its funny" Yami chuckled.

Yugi started laughing "You should quit talking with your nose pinched, it sounds funny."

"What you mean, like this" Yami chuckled pinching his nose again.

They kept laughing for a little while. Yami gave Yugi a quick kiss. "We should get up now, we have to be to work in fifty minutes." Yami told Yugi.

"Yeah, Yeah" Yugi rolled his eyes.

"You sassin me mister?"

"Nope" Yugi said with a wink.

Yami chuckled "Lets go get a shower, before events lead to something that will leave you unable to work today" Yami said with a wink.

"I wouldn't mind that" Yugi smirked.

"Quickie in the shower?"

"Maaaybeee" Yugi said racing off for the shower.

**~*30 minutes later*~ (A/N: oh yes I did just skip over a quickie XD)**

"Yami, I feel dirtier now than I did when I got in the shower" Yugi said pulling on a pair of boxers.

"Oh yeah?" Yami chuckled pulling on his black leather pants.

"Don't you delivery people have uniforms you have to wear?" Yugi asked pulling on his black tank top.

"Yeah, but instead of wearing the uniform I just wear a white tank top instead of my normal red one. Seto owns the damn place so I don't have to follow the rules." Yami said putting on his boots.

"Yami.. You didn't bring a white tank top..." Yugi pointed out buttoning his pants and putting on his belt.

"Oh, but I did Yugi" Yami smirked.

Yugi gave him a questioning look before they headed downstairs. Yami carrying his jacket down. Yami was reaching for the door turning around to tell Yugi something when they heard a click and the door was thrown open.

"YUG!" Joey yelled busting into the game shop.

"OH MY GODS YAMI!" Yugi yelled. "JOEY! YOU HIT YAMI WITH THE DOOR!"

"OH SHIT! SORRY YAMI!" Joey yelled.

"Can we please stop yelling... Man everything has it out for my nose today.." Yami said rubbing his nose.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked croutching down beside Yami.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yami said.

"Here man, let me help ya up" Joey said pulling Yami up. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine Joey, I kinda had it coming stopping at the door to talk" Yami chuckled.

"Only Yami can take a hit to the nose and get up laughing" Yugi giggled.

"Thats me" Yami laughed "Now back to what I was doing." He opened the door and went out to his bike. Lifting up the seat he pulled out a white tank top and put it on. "See, I'm always prepared" Yami told Yugi pulling on his jacket.

"Yeah I see" Yugi said going behind the door, picking up Yami's helmet and keys. Joey held the door open for him. "Here, now go to work" Yugi told Yami stretching up to kiss him on the lips. He giggled when he heard a "What the Hell?!" from Joey and put Yami's helmet on his head. Waving at him as he took off on his bike, he was pulled into a gentle head lock.

"And just what the hell was that?!" Joey asked.

"Well..." Yugi smiled innocently at his best friend.

"Oh my Gods, you two did the dirty didn't you!?" Joey yelled.

"Joey be quiet!" Yugi scolded his friend. "C'mon we need to go open shop."

"Okay, but I want answers" Joey said as they came back in the shop.

"Well, we did do the dirty last night" Yugi said with a wink "and again this morning" He added laughing.

"What?!" Joey laughed. "Aren't you sore at all?"

"Well, I would be, but Yami gave me a back rub and rubbed my tail bone, I'm not sure how he did it, but it helped ease the pain."

"Wow. Well, at least he didn't just leave you in pain."

"Yami wouldn't do that Joey. He may act like a bad ass in front of everyone, and he may have the muscles to prove he's a bad ass, but with me, he's really sweet. Don't tell him I told you that, he might strangle me" Yugi joked.

"Nah, I know Yami loves ya bub, I saw that look in his eyes."

Yugi giggled dreamily "Yeah, I know."

"Well, lets get this shop opened up."

"Right!" Yugi nodded.

* * *

**Me: And theres chapter 5 :) Next chapter has somewhat of a time skip in it ^^ but I'll keep it going... Remember, I've already written the end to THIS story, but once the last chapter comes out u guys have to let me know if I should make a sequel to it :) It has 10 chapters to it... so we're halfway to the end guys! :)**


	6. Ch 6: Missing

**Me: Sorry, short chapter ^^ lol. On this chapter my special guest is Ryou ^^ Hes here to do the disclaimer and drink cups of tea ^^**

**Ryou: I ran out of tea! ^^**

**Me: -.- of course u did...**

**Ryou: hehe :P **

**Me: Disclaimer plz Ryou...**

**Ryou: Right! Nickey doesn't own YGO ^^**

**Ch. 6**

**Missing**

One month had passed since the now couples had met. Seto and Joey got together a week after Yami and Yugi had. Duke and Tristan a few days later. Mai and Serenity got together the next week, and a few days after them Marik and Bakura got together with Malik and Ryou.

The past few days Yami had been coming home in a bad mood because his boss won't leave him alone. Yugi started getting worried. He didn't want Yami to snap at work where he couldn't get to him.

A couple weeks later Yugi was sitting in the game shop waiting for Yami to come by. He got worried even more when 7 p.m. came and Yami still wasn't there. Yugi called Joey hoping he was with Seto, and maybe they would know where Yami was.

"Hello?" Joey answered

"Joey, its Yugi!"

"Oh hey Yug! Whats up?"

"Are you with Seto?"

"Well, yeah"

"Have you guys seen Yami? Its seven p.m. and he still isn't home. I'm getting worried..."

"We haven't seen him, hang on Yug, we'll call up everyone else and meet up over there."

"Please hurry Joey" Yugi said tears beginning to fill his eyes "I'm worried..."

"Hey, don't worry, we'll find him Yug!"

"Okay" Yugi said sobbing.

"I'll be there in a minute bud! Just hang on!"

Within five minutes Joey and Seto pulled up in front of the game shop and Joey flung the door open running over to embrace his best friend who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Yami's phone is going straight to voicemail..." Seto said.

The others came in after he said that. "Yeah, we know" Duke said, "I don't know what the hell that man is up to, but if this is his idea of a joke, he's gonna pay for this."

Yugi gasped. "Relax Yugi, Duke was just kidding" Seto said glaring at Duke.

"No, its not that... I think I know where he is!"

"Where?!" Seto yelled, but Yugi was already running down the road everyone ran outside the shop watching him run. "What the hell?!"

"Don't worry" Joey told him "Yugi's following his heart. He'll find Yami and bring him back home safely."

"Thats our Yugi" Tristan said smiling.

"His heart has never led him down the wrong path before" Serenity said pulling her hair out of her face where the wind had blown it.

"Lets just hope its right once again" Malik said.

"And that Yugi doesn't get hurt along the way" Ryou finished.

**Me: And theres chapter 6... :) What happened to Yami? And will Yugi be able to find him? U'll have to wait and find out... :)**

**Ryou: *waves* see ya next time ^^**


	7. Ch 7: Hurt, Hurting, Gone

**Me: Okay so thank you so much for the reviews... while I won't edit the stories I have going I am using ur tips and hints to fix the stories I'm currently working on ^^ btw this chapter is NOT the most satanic chapter in this story XD but it does get pretty satanic XD So anyways... :) Not really sure how well I did on this chapter... but I think its okay.. for the scene its in anyways... just sayin... Carry on, enjoy the story, and I do not own YGO or any YGO characters :)**

**Ch. 7**

**Hurt, Hurting, Gone**

**(A/N: Bloody scene and a bit of a demonic Yugi in this chapter XD)**

Yugi ran and ran until his lungs were on fire. He had to keep going though. His heart was hurting, and something was wrong. He had to find Yami, Yami needed him now. So with fire in his lungs and burning up his legs he continued to sprint forward. "Hang... on... Yami... I'm... coming..." he panted.

Yugi arrived at the bottom of the hill, but was heart broken when he didnt find Yami's bike there. He was sure Yami would be here. He kept looking around, searching for any kind of sign... THERE! Its smoke... 'Oh Gods! Please let Yami be okay' he pleaded silently headed towards the smoke. He wasn't ready for what he saw though...

There on the ground was Yami... His helmet was laying on the other side of the road busted. Yami was covered in blood and bruises. His bike was laying on its side smoke rolling out of it. Without thinking Yugi flipped out his phone and dialed a number he didn't know he knew. "Hello?" Seto answered.

"Seto... Yami... Bike... Crash... Help!" Yugi sobbed.

"Yugi?! Yugi what the hell happened?!"

"HELP! SETO HE'S HURT!"

"Yugi! Listen to me! Calm down! Where are you!?"

"On... Outskirts... Behind... Hill..." Yugi sobbed. "Oh Gods! YAMI WAKE UP!"

"Yugi we're on our way. Put the phone on speaker phone and don't hang up okay?"

"O-Okay" Yugi sobbed. He placed the phone on speaker above Yami's head. "Please Yami! Please be okay!" He cried. Laying his head on Yami's chest.

Five minutes later and the others drove up to the accident. "SETO! PLEASE HELP!" Yugi screamed through his tears.

Seto came running over and checked Yami for a pulse. "Hes still alive... Just barely though. Yugi, listen to me okay? You need to calm down. If you don't your going to hurt Yami before you help him okay?"

"O-Okay" Yugi said taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Good, now just do what I say okay?"

"Okay"

"We need to get him away from his bike, where theres smoke, theres fire, and that means that bike could blow up any minute now. I'm going to need your help to move him okay?"

"Okay"

"You think you can hold his head still?"

"I can try."

"All you have to do is hold it level with his body okay?"

"Okay."

"Duke, Marik, Bakura, I'm going to need your guy's help moving him, we have to keep him as still as possible."

The five of them grabbed ahold of Yami holding him as still as they could and moved him away from the bike. Laying him down gently Seto went over to inspect the bike. "You guys. This wasn't just a normal wreck..."

"What are you talking about Seto?" Duke growled.

"Someone cut Yami's brakes..." He said holding up the cut brake line.

"Whoever the fuck tried to kill my bro is gonna fucking pay" Duke spat.

"Yug? Are you okay?" Joey asked backing away from Yugi.

"Whats the matter with him?" Seto asked fear showing in his eyes.

"I think Yugi's finally lost it you guys" Serenity said shaking.

"Seto... Find out who did this" Yugi growled through his tears "I'll handle it after that... Lets get Yami some help though..." Yugi started ripping pieces from his jacket to wrap Yami's wounds in.

Everyone was scared for their lives right now... Yugi had a very dark energy floating around him, and it was very powerful...

**Me: Okay so a bit of a demonic Yugi, like I said :) lol aaaaand now we have an unconscious Yami... My dreams r coming true ^^ Just kidding :P But seriously... Yami deserves it for being mouthy with me all the time... ;) Catch ya next time guys...**


	8. Ch 8: Fighting Spirit

**Me: Again! I know I'm late, I'm sorry, terribly sick, writers block but the plus side is The Good & The Bad is a story I've already finished :) So to make up for the 2 days I missed you guys are basically getting the rest of this story :) Okay? :) I hope you guys enjoy the last 3 chapters. There will only be disclaimers after this and a message at the end of chapter 10 okay? :) Enjoy my fellow followers! :)**

**Ryou: And Nickey does not own YGO or any YGO characters :)**

**Me: Thank you Ryou ^^**

**Ch. 8**

**Fighting Spirit**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since the accident. Yami still laid in the hospital in a coma while his body recovered. His bike had finally been repaired and so was his helmet. They were still trying to track down the guy that was responsible for it all though. Yugi had calmed down, but continued to sit by his lover's side. Not leaving for a minute, for fear that he would miss him waking up.

"C'mon Yug, you need to rest, I haven't seen you sleep a wink since Yami was put in here" Joey pleaded.

"I'm fine" Yugi said. His face was vacant, it was like someone had sucked his very soul out. His once bright amethyst eyes are now dull and lifeless. His hair was a mess, and his face was starting to sink in.

"Yug, listen, I know you're really upset and that you're worried about Yami, but you don't want him to wake up and see you like this do you? He'll be really mad that you didn't take care of yourself while he was out."

Yugi sighed and stood. "I guess you're right..." He walked over to the couch that was in the room and curled up. He would've cried himself to sleep if he were able to cry. He had cried so much his eyes were red and poofy. He fell asleep there on the couch.

"He's in such bad shape over this" Serenity said.

"I know. But he'll be okay" Joey said.

"I hope your right Joe" Tristan said.

"Me too" Malik said.

"Poor Yugi" Ryou sighed.

They were all upset over their friend's depression. But they wouldn't give up hope that Yami would get better.

"Please be okay Yami, Yugi needs you" Serenity said, going over to pick up Yami's hand.

Joey put a hand on one shoulder, and Mai put her hand on the other. "Listen guys, Yami's a fighter. He'll be okay." Mai told them.

"I hope so" Joey sighed.

"He will be" Duke said standing from the chair "Yami and I are like brothers, if there's one thing he WON'T do, its quit."

"This is only a minor set back" Marik told them.

"He'll be up and running in no time" Bakura said.

"They're right" Seto said coming in. "Yami is a fighter. He'll never quit. We used to joke as kids that Yami was going to be immortal because his fighting spirit and will to live was way to strong. This isn't his first coma." They all turned to look at Yami and noticed Yugi sitting up as well.

"What do you mean Seto?" Yugi asked.

"Yami was a dangerous kid, he tried all kinds of things." Seto exclaimed, chuckling a little remembering his cousin's childhood "He stole his mom's car one time and said he was going to ramp it off this ramp we built. We were only ten and eleven, so our "ramp" was built with two by fours and not very sturdy at all. But Yami thought he was Superman and he was willing to try anything. So, he stole his mom's car and brought it to where we had the ramp built. Yami ramped that fuckin ramp, but it gave way and instead of landing on the road, the ramp made the car pull to the left and he smashed into a tree. He was in a coma for a month. But he woke up and was ready to go again."

"Seto, was he any different from the accident? Did anything change since then?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, the only thing that has changed about that man is that now he doesn't just run on his fighting spirit and strong will to live."

"What do you mean?"

"Yugi, Yami loves you. He's gonna keep fighting until he's able to see your face again. But he wants to see you happy Yugi. He lives to make you happy. If he wakes up and sees you upset like you are, he's going to feel terrible. So Yugi, take care of yourself, for Yami." Seto said putting an hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi smiled as a single tear ran down his cheek. "Thanks Seto." He smiled and put on a determined look. "I'm gonna go home for a few you guys, theres some stuff I have to do. You guys will call me if he wakes up right?"

"Of course we will Yug" Joey gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay. Malik? Will you take me home?"

"Of course I will Yugi" Malik smiled. He wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders and walked out of the room.

Joey went over and placed a kiss on Seto's cheek. "Thank you. Yugi needed to hear that."

"Just telling the truth, Yami is a fighter."

They stood there watching Yami's motionless body. Listening to the heart monitor make a steady beeping noise.


	9. Ch 9: Rise to the Occasion

**Me: Okay, I know I said that there would only be a disclaimer until ch 10 but there were somethings that I needed to warn you guys about before you read this chapter. This chapter is basically very demonic in a rushed sort of way... We get a very (pardon my French) pissed off Yugi in this chapter. Sooo, yeah... I hope you guys enjoy still though! :) And remember, I do not own YGO or any YGO characters :) Just a fan made fic :P**

**Ch. 9**

**Rise to the Occasion**

**(A/N: This chapter gets really crazy in a satanic way XD)**

* * *

It didn't take Yugi long to clean up. He showered, combed his hair, ate something, and looked better already. He looked like the same old Yugi. "How do I look Malik?" Yugi smiled.

"You look a lot better Yugi" Malik smiled.

"Thanks Malik" Yugi went over and hugged his friend "You guys are the best friends ever."

Malik wrapped his arms around Yugi and smiled at his friend. "You are by far the best of all Yugi."

Yugi smiled at Malik and they broke away. Yugi grabbed his keys, locked the shop back up and headed back to the hospital.

**~*Trip skip*~**

When they got back to the room everyone was happy to see Yugi looking better.

"You look so much better Yug" Joey squeezed his friend in a big hug.

They all huddled around Yugi talking about how much better he looked and how worried they were about him.

"Can I see him now?" They all turned shocked. Yami was struggling to sit up in bed. "You all look like you've seen a ghost" Yami chuckled.

"Y-Y-YAMI!" Yugi cried pushing past the others and bounding into his lover.

"Oof, easy there love, still a little tender" Yami smiled with a playful wink.

"I was so worried about you" Yugi cried into his chest.

"I'll go get a doctor" Joey said running out the door. They all laughed when they heard "DOC HE'S AWAKE!"

"Typical Joey" Seto chuckled rolling his eyes.

Yami wasn't worried about the others though. He looked down to Yugi and pulled his face out of his chest. "What have you done to yourself?" Yami asked him.

"I was worried, I let it get the best of me..." Yugi looked away from him.

Turning his lover's head back towards him Yami looked at him seriously "I can't say that I'm happy about you worrying yourself sick" Yugi looked down with tears in his eyes "But" Yugi looked back up at Yami "I am glad that you look better now." Yami smiled before he kissed Yugi softly on the lips. "A little rest never killed anyone Yugi" Yami chuckled.

"A little rest? Yami, how long do you think you were out for?" Yugi looked at him with a confused look.

"I don't know, a few days?"

Everyone anime fell.

"What?" Yami asked really confused.

"Yami, its been three weeks!" Yugi explained.

"Oh... What can I say? I was tired" Yami scratched his head sheepishly.

"Okay Mr. Sennen" The doctor said walking in. "How are you feeling?"

"Well apart from a headache, and a sore right leg, I'm fine." Yugi jumped down and out of the doctor's way.

"Right" the doctor turned and whispered something to the nurse "Does anything else hurt?"

"Nope, I think I'm good."

"Alright" the doctor came over with his clipboard "I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna run a couple tests on you"

"What kind of tests?" Yami asked narrowing his eyes.

"Just simple tests, I'll do a regular check up then poke you in a few places and see if they're tender spots or not, and make sure that you're going to be able to do everyday things" the doctor explained.

"Okay, hey that reminds me" Yami said turning to Seto "Hows my bike?"

"All fixed up, along with your helmet" Seto chuckled.

"Good" Yami smiled. "Okay doc, carry on."

The doctor checked his eyes, ears, throat, and heartbeat before he moved on to feeling for tender spots. First was his right arm, then the left, when he didn't find any he moved on to his chest and shoulder blades. Finding none he moved down to Yami's ribs. There were a couple cracked that the doctor felt, but Yami didn't flinch at all. "That doesn't hurt?" The doctor asked poking at the cracked ribs.

"No. Why? Should it?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe just a little considering how these two ribs are cracked" He just stared at Yami shocked that that didn't hurt.

The doctor continued his inspection until he got down to the cast on Yami's right leg. "So thats why I couldn't move my leg" Yami said. "Get this thing off!"

"Mr. Sennen your leg is broken..."

"Never stopped me before" Yami countered.

"I-I'm sorry?" The doctor looked completely puzzled.

"He's right doctor" Seto said, everyone turning to look at him "Yami has had a million broken bones, but never a cast. I don't know how he does it, but thats what makes him Yami." Seto smiled at his cousin.

"Aww, Seto, you big fluff box, come here" Yami pretended to cry to his cousin.

"I'm just fine over here thanks."

"C'mon Seto, come give your cousin a big hug" Yami said getting up out of bed.

"Get away from me Yami" Seto said backing away.

"C'mon Seto" Yami said as Seto ran out the door "WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!" Yami yelled after his cousin.

Everyone was laughing, including the doctor and nurse. Yami jumped back up in bed as Seto came back in the room. "You are so embarassing" Seto told Yami.

"Got ya goin though Seto, I got ya goin" Yami winked at him.

"Okay Mr. Sennen, lets go get you an X-ray and see how that leg is doing" the doctor said as a nurse wheeled in a wheel chair.

Looking at it with an are-you-kidding-me look, Yami looked up at the doctor "Yeah, I'm not getting in that..."

"Why not?"

"Listen doc, I'm really glad that you didn't put me in one of those hospital gowns and put me in sweat pants instead, but I'll walk to the X-ray."

The doctor sighed "I'm not winning this argument am I?"

"No, no you are not" Yami said as he got up out of bed and walked towards the door.

The doctor told the nurse with the wheelchair to go back to work, that she was no longer needed and took off down the hallway with Yami. Miraculously enough Yami's broken leg was no longer broken. The doctor cut the cast off down there in the X-ray room. "YAHOOOOOOOO" Yami yelled as he went sprinting and bouncing back to his room. "You guys its gone!" He screamed as he cartwheeled into the room. "WOO!"

"Typical Yami" Seto laughed.

They sat there laughing at Yami and all of his craziness. "Seto. Where's my bike?"

"Its still at the shop Yami, we can go get it as soon as they let you out of here."

"Damn. Where the hell is that doctor? I want out of here."

"Yami" Yugi scolded "If you don't settle down your going to be grounded from your bike."

"Don't do that to me" Yami pouted "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

"I do love you" Yugi giggled, "but someone is out to get you Yami, and right now you need to be cautious" Yugi looked at him seriously.

"Oh, you mean the brake thing? Yeah, about that, I need to tell you guys something involving that..."

"Yami? You didn't cut your own brakes did you?" Seto looked at his cousin seriously.

"What? No! I was speeding up that road to go to the hill, I went to stop at the hill but my brakes didn't work. I was headed toward that really tall cliff so I laid my bike sideways, but my bike wasn't gonna stop fast enough, so I took off my helmet and slammed it in my tire, which broke the helmet and threw it across the road, but I got stopped because of where the helmet hit at on the road. It slammed up to hit my bike, which was how my right leg got broken. The force that helmet picked up from the tire slammed up into the bottom of my bike and hit my right leg, but somehow it got my bike stopped. Of course by that time I was already banged up from being dragged across the road. I tried to keep consciousness but I couldn't. I faintly recall Yugi screaming at me to wake up. But I couldn't. I'm sorry..." Yami looked down at the floor.

"It doesn't matter now" Yugi said softly wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. "You came back to me. And for that I'm glad." Yugi smiled at Yami.

Yami smiled back at Yugi. "Thank you" he said softly.

"You two are so cute together" Joey said coming over and wrapping his arms around Yami and Yugi.

The doctor came in clearing his throat. "Okay Mr. Sennen, just a few papers one you have to sign and two your cousin here needs to sign."

"Alright!" Yami cheered breaking away from Joey to go sign papers with Seto. "I am officially DISMISSED!" Yami cheered running out the door.

Everyone laughed and chased after Yami. Everyone except Yugi, who had a worried look on his face. "Hey Yug? You comin?" Joey asked poking his head back around the corner.

"Yeah, I'm coming Joey" Yugi told him and started walking out of the room, headed outside he caught something moving out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head quickly and gasped when he saw THAT guy. The guy from the bar that Yami beat the snot out of! What was he doing there? And why was he watching them? "Oh. My. Gods." Yugi whispered. "YOU!" Yugi screamed at the man. The group of friends stopped where they were and turned to see Yugi pointing at the man. "YOU TRIED TO KILL YAMI!" The dark presense was back around Yugi. The man took off running, he knew he was busted. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Yugi screamed after him, chasing him down the halls.

"Oh shit!" Joey yelled "We have to run after Yugi" he turned to the group but was pushed past by Yami.

"SORRY JOEY" Yami hollered back. 'Damn it Yugi, what the hell has gotten into you?'

Yugi chased the man to a dead end hallway. "You just don't learn do you?" Yugi spat.

"Please don't hurt me!" The man begged.

"I should've let Yami kill you when he had the chance" Yugi growled. "You almost killed him! You deserve to die!"

"P-P-Please, d-don't hurt m-me..." He trembled.

"You're going to regret the day you fucked with my friends!" Yugi spat as he advanced towards the man.

"P-P-Please" he whimpered.

"YUGI STOP!" Yami yelled as he came around the corner.

"No Yami, he's going to pay for cutting your brake line."

"Yugi, you're not in your right mind right now. Your running on revenge! Stop!"

"No Yami!" Yugi turned around and faced Yami. Yami flinched at the look on Yugi's face. The others didn't do anything more than peek around the corner.

"Yugi, stop" Yami said softly. Slowly approaching Yugi, he held out his arms. "Come here Yugi, let me protect you."

"NO!" Yugi screamed. Yami stopped at his voice. "THIS MAN DESERVES WHAT I'M GONNA GIVE HIM! HE ALMOST TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME!"

"You're wrong Yugi..." Yami said softly, inching towards Yugi again. "You're not this kind of person Yugi."

"He is going to pay Yami" Yugi said pulling out a knife. The man behind him whimpered when he caught sight of the knife.

"YUGI! STOP!" Yami yelled. Rage beginning to show in his eyes. "I told you, its not worth it!" Tears began spilling out of Yami's eyes "don't you see what you're doing? You're being exactly what you stopped me from being."

Yugi stopped advancing towards the man.

"Thats it Yugi. Come back to me." Yami said holding his arms out towards Yugi.

"Y-Yami..." Yugi turned back towards Yami.

"Thats right. Put the knife down Yugi, and come here" he said softly.

Yugi dropped the knife and ran into Yami's arms. "I was so scared!" Yugi sobbed into Yami's chest squeezing around his ribs.

"Shh, its okay, I've got you" Yami soothed him wrapping his arms protectively around Yugi's shoulder rubbing the back of his head.

The man got up, grabbed the knife and lunged towards Yami and Yugi. Yami's eyes shot open and he put his arms around Yugi's waist. He pulled Yugi out of the way and kicked the man in the chest. He slammed back towards the window at the end of the hall. Yami passed Yugi off to his friends. "Don't let him interfere this time" Yami told them before heading towards the man, cracking his knuckles as he approached. Yami slammed his hand around the man's throat and lifted him up against the wall. Taking the knife the man was holding he stabbed it into the man's arm. "You son of a bitch! I'm gonna make it so you can't stab someone else. And if I catch you anywhere near Yugi, his friends, my friends, or me again, I'll kill you. Do you understand me?!"

The man didn't answer. Yami ripped the knife out and stuck it in the opposite arm. The man let out another strangled scream. "I said 'Do you understand me?!'" Yami growled.

Nothing. "You truely are a dumb son of a bitch." Yami said before pulling the knife out and heading towards the window. "You're gonna regret not answering me..." Yami smirked evilly. He held the man by his throat and punched him through the window. "Now, I'll ask you one more time before I let go. Do you understand me?!" Yami spat.

"Y-Y-YES! Oh my God Yes!" The man screamed. "P-P-Please, d-don't drop me!"

"Good boy" Yami smirked pulling him back in the window. "If I were you, I wouldn't go back on your word." He threw the man against the wall and walked away with his friends.

"Dude, that was satanic" Joey told Yami.

"Yeah, I do stuff like that." Yami chuckled.

"Thats what makes him awesome!" Duke cheered.

"Oh yes" Seto said putting his arm around Yami's shoulders "my cousin is indeed Satan himself" he winked.

"Oh stop, you're to much" Yami joked hitting Seto playfully.

"Don't forget me!" Yugi squealed as he jumped into Yami's arms.

"Who could forget you? You're crazy when you're angry, Aibou! Don't do that again!" Yami said playfully.

"A-A-What?" Yugi looked at him confused.

"Aibou" Yami smiled.

"What's that mean?" Yugi tilted his head.

"Okay one, that was cute, and two, Aibou means partner. You are my partner aren't you?" Yami winked.

Yugi giggled. "You bet I am." He nuzzled into Yami's neck "I love you Yami."

"I love you too Aibou" Yami smiled.


	10. Ch 10: Perfect

**Ch. 10**

**Perfect 3**

**(A/N: Told from Yugi's POV)**

A year ago today I met the love of my life. His name is Yami. He is crazy, wild, and uncontrolled, like a newborn stallion. But I love him, he's my lover, protector, my everything. Today, we're celebrating our one year anniversary walking hand in hand towards the game shop after a romantic picnic in the park. The golden band around my finger isn't a wedding ring, but it is a promise ring. I wear it to let others know that I'm taken, and I will be for the rest of my life.

I look up at him smiling. I couldn't be happier to be here with him. He wraps his arm around my waist to pull me closer. He is one bad ass that can handle just about anything, including me at my worst. But when it's just the two of us, its like no one else exists, and he is like putty in my hands. I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a sweet, loving kiss on the lips. We pull away smiling.

He continues to ask me what the one thing is that I want. I think 'What could possibly make this day any better than it is now?' I look at him, deep in my thoughts. Then it hits me. I know what will make this day perfect... I whisper into his ear, and when I pull away hes got a big smile on his face. "It's perfect" he says.

With that, we grab our helmets. He jumps on the front, and I on the back of the crimson red and black bike. Our outfits matching the sunset perfectly. Yami is in his black leather pants, crimson red tank top, and black leather jacket. I'm in my dark purple leather pants, purple tank top, and dark purple leather jacket. His crimson red helmet matched the color of those sexy crimson eyes I could lose myself in. And my purple helmet matching my amethyst eyes perfectly.

He starts up the bike, and we take off. Riding a wheelie towards the sunset. Slamming the front down a little ways down the road. We pass our biker buddies on our way out of town. They join us on their bikes with their passengers until we reach the end of town. There, they slide to a stop as we continue on. I turn to wave our goodbyes to them. With no certain destination in mind, we continue down the road, into the sunset. As long as we're together, it really doesn't matter where we end up...

He claims I'm perfect... Nothing is more perfect than the life that I live with him... Nothing at all... Everything we have is perfect... 3

**The End :)**

**Me: Well? What'd you guys think? Review and let me know. If you really liked it, maybe I'll make a sequel to it ;) No flames please :) I did my best with this one :) (Maybe could've done a little better, but oh well, my brain went blank alot...) XD**

**No Yamis or Yugis were hurt in the making of this fanfic XD**

**Yami: Yeah, thats what you think!**

**Yugi: Shut up and drive!**

**Me: Yeah, maybe the sequel will be a trip in Vegas... What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas guys! ;) anyways! Review! 3**


End file.
